It can't be over
by Lost In The Wreckage
Summary: Just a little tribute type thing for Fang & Vanille set directly after the first game ends. Hope you enjoy, please review.


_**Just a little tribute type thing for Fang & Vanille set directly after the first game ends. Hope you enjoy, please review.**_

They felt the crystal surround their bodies with a cool touch like a single ice cube was making it's way across their skin turning any of it into the aquatic blue color that shone like a million stars. Light darted forward yelling at the top of her voice wanting to slam her sword into the crystal to break the pair out yet knew it would be no use, Hope meanwhile felt his knees give way tears falling from his eyes as he watched the scene before him through blurry eyes. Snow crossed his arms giving a final salute somehow feeling like it wasn't the end that they would see them again, when he didn't know but it wasn't goodbye. Sazh took a step backwards raising his guns upwards to fire an array of bullets out of respect and if he was honest with himself love, Vanille had been like a daughter while Fang had been that sister who just knew everything while also being extremely protective.

Last to disappear was their faces, each of which had a gentle smile carved across them. Neither wanted their last image to be that of sadness because they weren't sad, not anymore. They had completed their focus they could now finally rest. Best of all they were together. Each female knew that without the other they would of never gotten as far as they had they had helped to protect the other from both creatures and themselves. Life after death was a strange subject one that Fang nor Vanille had thought about but if anyone had really asked them for an answer than they would of guessed a no, it just didn't seem plausible. Then again neither had fully completed their focus before.

"Vanille?" yelled Fang urgency in her tone.

"Over here" she exclaimed her voice trailing off into the distance.

Running forward or what felt like running Fang soon came to the same spot where Vanille had acquired her summon days before. The red haired female was picking a few flowers gently dancing across the grass feeling the earth make it's way into her now naked toes, she was thankful for having the rest of her clothes however as the wind was forming into a fierce howl. Lifting her lance which was still clutched in her hand Fang knocked twice on a rock face showing her old friend that she was there, wherever there was.

"Where do you think we are?" she asked folding her arms while her eyes scanned the area.

"In a dream" muttered Vanille "A happy dream, this makes me feel so happy"

"Right" Fang said rolling her eyes slightly.

"Do you think the others miss us?"

"They have better things to worry about now. Like building a new life"

"Oh"

"Yeah they will miss us just as much as you miss them"

"As much as we miss them" corrected Vanille raising a cross finger.

"Ok, ok. So I miss em" admitted the female a small grin being produced on her face.

Silence encased the females for a while so that only the wind could be heard whistling gently by them. It was strange to sit in the quiet after everything that the duo had been through to get to where they were, the pair had fought battle after battle fighting for a better future. The funny thing was that they weren't going to live that world or see it blossom they were just the builders. Fang smirked as she thought about the irony of the whole situation yet was brought out of it as she heard small quick bursts of sobs coming from the only other person with her. Reaching her hand out she tried to gently rest it upon Vanille's shoulder yet she flinched away as soon as their skin brushed together.

"I didn't want to die. Not really" she cried out tears being blown away before they could settle on the floor.

"Vanille"

"Why us? Why not Snow or Light or Hope or Sazh?"

"Stop it" yelled the female tapping her hand against the other's leg "You don't mean that"

"No" she said her mouth staying open for a while like she was working out what she wanted to say "It's so hard. I thought this would be fun, that we would all be together"

"We saved them from this"

"Who's going to save us?"

"We don't need saving"

"We don't?" asked Vanille wiping away her few remaining tears.

"We are together in Pulse or what is made to look like Pulse, we're home and we never have to leave" she explained grinning before holding out her arms "Come here"

Swaying slightly the youngest female made her way to her friend falling into her arms where she inhaled gently, to smell the scent that was Fang. A strong yet not too overpowering smell with a hint of a sweet floral aroma. Vanille sighed to herself feeling the warmth of their two bodies joined together making a small glee of joy escape from her lips. They stayed like that for a few moments neither wanting to move before releasing that they didn't have to, they would never be apart again.

"I love you" expressed Vanille lifting her head up to kiss Fang gently on the cheek making her ever so slightly blush causing the youngest to giggle gently.

"I love you too"


End file.
